


前篇12

by VinegarFish_neko



Series: 前篇 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	前篇12

前篇12

 

不疼当然是骗人的。

随着滚烫肿胀的龟头慢慢破开柔嫩的穴口，顾凌的喘息声里已经带上了可怜的哭腔。  
他不安地动了动腰，想要逃开这种身体被肉刃生生捣开的可怕感受。  
然而插入到一半的男人自然不会给猎物逃跑的机会。顾鸿旭握住对方纤瘦的腰肢，不容抗拒地缓缓朝下按去，同时胯部用力朝上一顶，逼迫青年吞下自己的欲望。  
“呜……好痛……”顾凌难受地再一次红了眼眶，虚弱地伏在男人宽阔的肩上发抖。  
体内的跳蛋被推到了太深的地方，小幅度的震颤都引起灭顶的酥麻。  
他还没有意识到自己的屈辱与痛苦究竟源自于谁，以至于做出了这种近似向施暴者寻求慰藉的错误行为。  
顾鸿旭盯着被欺负到泪眼迷蒙，却还在主动朝自己怀里靠的小金丝雀，微微勾了下唇角。

“我的宝贝凌凌……”他亲吻着青年的唇角，轻轻柔柔地摸着对方被汗水浸湿的柔软发丝，“动一动，就不会痛了。”  
顾凌喘息了好一会儿，才勉强适应身体被破开的酸楚，然后照着男人的话缓缓动作了起来。

顾凌害怕被进得太深的感觉。  
他扶着顾鸿旭的肩一直往上抬腰，直到快要把那根东西全部吐出去了，才犹犹豫豫地重新往下坐。  
刚打算把人狠狠按下去的顾鸿旭挑了下眉，若无其事地收回手上的力道，转而轻声夸赞对方：“凌凌真棒。”  
顾凌懵懵懂懂地眨了下眼，似乎感受到了眼前这个英俊高大的男人对自己流露出的善意。他想到母亲说过要有礼貌，便忍着痛，朝对方露出了一个干净又温暖的笑容，小声道了句谢谢。

顾鸿旭险些被逗乐了。  
他确实没想到这种含了迷幻成分的催情药这么好用，能让原先浑身是刺的小家伙卸去防备，朝自己也露出柔软可爱的小肚皮。  
“再往下坐一些。”男人心情极好地亲吻着怀里的小金丝雀，将对方的泪水轻轻舔去，“宝贝儿多吞一点，让我好好疼你……”  
顾凌腰酸得根本直不起来，蹙着眉软软应了一声，随后迷迷糊糊地顺势往下坐。  
青筋爆起的狰狞硬物，就这么一点一点地被纳了进去。  
敏感的黏膜被男人的性器温柔地刮蹭着，极大地缓解了那种直达心底的痒意。尝到甜头的顾凌湿着眼眶，开始慢慢动作起来。

这种轻缓绵长的性爱是顾凌喜欢的模式，却远不能满足一贯在床上索求无度的暴君。  
顾鸿旭乌沉的眸子凝视着逐渐沉浸其中的小金丝雀，喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“凌凌……”他低声唤着对方的名字，眼底潜藏着的欲念浓重得令人心惊，“你再亲我一下，我就忍着不把你干哭。”  
如果顾凌是清醒着的，听到这要求必然会厌恶至极。然而现在青年神志昏沉，只明白是眼前的男人替自己缓解了难以言喻的焦灼，竟真的乖乖凑了上去。  
他已经直不起腰，够不着男人说完话后就紧抿的薄唇，只能退而求其次地努力去亲对方的脖颈。  
然后这一吻就落到了顾鸿旭的喉结上。

“亲了。”顾凌睁着湿漉漉的眼睛小声道，“可是，你太高了……”  
顾鸿旭用食指狠狠揉了下自己的眉心，忍了又忍，才没把人立刻推倒，然后用更粗暴的方式猛烈侵占。

他开始意识到自己栽了。

原本只是想戏弄不肯服软的小家伙，再录下视频来收藏，留待哪天对方再不听话的时候放出来。  
……然而现在，他却贪恋起了这样平和的交流方式。  
他不必用手铐和脚链把人关进笼子里，也不会看到对方满是厌恶的眼神。

“我可以为你低头。”顾鸿旭沉声道，随后缓缓低下头，温柔地蹭了蹭对方沁了层汗的鼻尖，“现在你够得着我了，再来一下。”

顾凌嗯了声，慢慢亲了上去。


End file.
